Super Street Fighter 4
Summary Super Street Fighter 4 is a tournament fighting game tht's an updated version of'' Street Fighter 4'' with new and returning characters. Story The fighters of the world have been invited to yet another international fighting tournament held by a strange being named "Seth" who is the leader of an organization known as "S.I.N." Who will win will be the one who'll be the strongest Gameplay The gamplay in this game is the same as in Street Fighter 4. You control the punches, kicks and special moves of your chosen fighter. Your character also has one super combo and the chosen "Ultra combo" for your character. Game Modes Arcade Mode Set the game to your liking and choose your favorite character and follow your character's story as they fight their way to Seth. Versus Mode Play with a friend or the CPU and choose your fighter to see who is number 1. Network Battle Play with other people online and compete in tournaments against other players from around the world. Challenge Mode Choose your character and complete a set of moves for that particular character. Player Data View your own gameplay records and the indiviual records of the characters in the game and even how many online battles you've played. Options Menu Set the game up in terms of screen and sound to your liking. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I'm a long time fan of Street Fighter (since the days of Street Fighter 2 on the SNES), so I had to try this game out. Graphics Playstation 3:'''The backgrounds are very well done in this game as they look very sharp. The character models are also well done although they're anime like, but still nicely done. Though, the in-game cutscenes were also good, but the same can't be said about the intro and endings for the characters which were done in drawn animation, but still done very well. '''Nintendo 3-DS: Most of the graphics in the Nintendo 3-DS is *almost* the same as it is on the Playstation 3. Though the only differences is that the Character models can look a bit blocky at times (but nothing too bad in that catagory). The backgrounds however are another matter, unlike in the Playstation 3 version which featured background people and other object movement (like people moving around and Seth's crumbling laboratory) this is missing in the Nintendo 3-DS version (possibly due to megabit limitations for the handheld system). But what the Nintendo 3-DS has in terms of graphics is the ability to play the game in a different perspective, a dynamic viewing which you can play the game over your fighter's shoulder. Rating(PS3): 8.5 Rating(3DS): '''7 Music The soundtrack for this game is what it should be for a Street Fighter game, fast-paced and something that gets you hyped up for a fight, it also has a good mix of rock&roll and pop as well as remixes of the older characters' themes from previous games. '''Rating: 8.5 Sound/Voice The sounds in the game are also what it should be for a Street Fighter game, the hits sound loud and crisp and even the sounds in the background and the special moves as well. The voices have their share of faults though, the english voices are good (don't get me wrong) but for some of the fighters (Ryu in particular) is a little out of place. But this is fixable in the options menu (after you beat the game for the first time). Rating: 7.5 Gameplay Controls Playstation 3: 'There are some things that just don't change, and for Street Fighter it's the controls. The buttons control the punches and the kicks, but unlike in ''Mortal Kombat the punches and kicks have different levels of intensity which can be complicated for beginners, but if you're an experienced Street Fighter gamer, this should be second nature to you. '''Nintendo 3-DS: The gameplay controls in the Nintendo 3-DS version is *almost* the same as it is on the Playstation 3 version. But what I *mean* by almost is that the Nintendo 3-DS version also features another way to play the game, a "lite" mode where you can use the touchable bottom screen to use your fighter's special moves and his/her super and ultra combos. The "pro" mode (which allows you to play the game traditionally) also uses the touchable bottom screen as well for additional functions (I.E. throws, triple punch and kick finctions and the focus attack). This increases the overall versatility of the gameplay for this version). Rating (PS3): 7 Rating(3DS): '''8.5 Replay Value '''Playstation 3: '''There's a lot of bonus materials in this game and a lot of memorable characters to try out as well. The bonus materials consist of alternate colors for the characters and custom taunts as well you can even unlock avatars and banners for online play as well. At the Playstation Store, you can also purchase alternate costumes for the fighters as well as a brand new "Arcade Edition" update for the game which features 4 new characters: Yun, Yang, Evil Ryu and Oni (another form of Akuma). '''Nintendo 3-DS: The Nintendo 3-DS version has a lot of the extra features that are in the Playstation 3 version (yes, even online play). However, what the Nintendo 3-DS has is that the alternate costumes are intially avalable when you first buy this game (from both Street Fighter 4 and Super Street Fighter 4) so you don't have to save up to buy an alternate costume package. Though, the only drawbacks are that unlike the Playstation 3 version, you don't get to unlock a language setting (where you can choose individual fighters to either speak english or japanese) and the Aracde Edition isn't available either. Rating (Both versions): 8.5 Final Thoughts Well, this game (in my opinion) is much better than Street Fighter 4 as all of the characters are selectable from the start and there's much to do. The graphics and music are terrific and it can be one of the better Street Fighter games I've played thus far. Overall Rating (Both Versions): 7.5